Celos
by MyBloodberryNights
Summary: ONESHOOT - Rachel sabe algo, pero por el bien de Finn no se lo va a decir. Pero a Kurt no le importa el bien de Finn. Solo que sus relaciones fracasen.


-De todas maneras sabía que eras el padre del hijo de Quinn. Era bastante obvio, por lo menos para mí que tengo experiencia en enamorarme de personas imposibles. Estar enamorado de la novia de tu mejor amigo, el cual es lo más cercano a un hermano que has tenido en toda tu vida...  
-Hey, hey, hey, no necesito que me des un sermón sobre mi infancia y todo eso. No me analices psicológicamente, por favor. -la detuvo Puck. No estaba de humor. Todo lo que decía Rachel era acertado, pero no quería seguir escuchándola. ¿Tan difícil era quedarse en silencio por un momento, ella viendo a Finn, y él viendo a Quinn?  
-Nada más trataba de ser un poco comprensiva. Dado que soy la única persona que sabe esto, o eso creo, pensé que querrías a alguien con quién hablar.-dijo Rachell, pero aún así se dio por vencida. No haría hablar a Noah, porque sabía que nada más recibiría un par de gritos y tal vez un granizado en la cara la próxima vez que caminara por el corredor. Rachel le echó una última mirada a Puck y finalmente bajó las escalinatas de las gradas y se fue derecho a su casa. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, escuchar All by myself le ayudaría un poco, tal como Emma le había recomendado hacía tanto tiempo. Llorar y descargar todo lo que tenía adentro.

------------------

-Puck, ¿estás jugando conmigo? ¿CÓMO que le dijiste a Rachel la verdad?  
-No quería decírselo. Simplemente surgió, pero por lo menos admite que ha aguantado bien hasta ahora estas dos semanas sin decirle a nadie. Sabes que a ella le gusta Finn, tanto o más como tu me gustas, y bien podría habérselo dicho. Pero no lo hizo, es un gesto de bondad en ella.  
Quinn estaba por reprochar, y citar aquella vez en la que Rachel supuestamente la protegió, pero solo ella sabía que lo había hecho por su bien simplemente, pero una frase hizo ecos en su mente... 'tanto o más como tú me gustas'  
-No sabía que yo te gustaba tanto.-dijo, atónita.  
-¿Es una novedad para tí?-dijo él, como un chiste. Pero al ver que ella no lo tomaba de ese modo, su rostro cambió de expresión.

-La verdad, sí. Pero sabes bien que si Finn se enterara te mataría.

-¡Ya te dije! ¡Finn no quiere ser padre! ¡Me lo agradecerá!

-No lo creo. Igualmente, lo nuestro es imposible. -dijo ella, dándose vuelta, con al intención de abandonar el aula vacía. Luego de esa clase de Matemática, todos habían salido corriendo del salón. Pero Puck, poniéndose frente a ella, la tomó de los brazos con suavidad y la acarició.

-Me gustan los retos. Y por tí, jugaría mi vida, y más. -dijo él. Se le acercó cuidadosamente y la besó. Pero, de repente, sintió un portazo. Y pudo ver, tras la ventana del aula, a Finn yéndose hecho un huracán.

* * *

-Sabes que escondiéndote lo único que lograrás hacer es obligarlos a que vengan a buscarte, y así pareces un marica. -dijo una voz del otro lado del auditorio. La silutea de Kurt se destacaba sobre el escenario.

-Habla el macho-man.-dijo Finn con agresividad. Él no solía ser así, pero la situación se le había ido de las manos.

-Por lo menos enfrento mis problemas, los acepto y los supero. Soy un marica que enfrenta a la gente. Tú eres un cobarde, no sé qué es peor.-dijo Kurt. Al ver que Finn no respondía, él prosiguió.-Sabes que Rachel ha sido muy buena contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que todo este tiempo ha hecho lo que pensó que era mejor para tí. ¿Sabes que ella sabe las verdad desde hace mucho?

-¿Que verdad?-dijo Finn. Comenzó a imaginarse cosas terribles. ¿Rachel sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Que él en realidad pensaba dejar a Quinn antes de enterarse que estaba embarazada?

-Ya sabes, toda la verdad, sobre tú y Quinn... Es un razgo de buena persona que no haya hecho nada.

-Es verdad...

-Yo que tú habría matado a Puck hace mucho tiempo.-dijo Kurt, casi como al pasar, ni siquiera con la intención de que Finn lo escuchara.

-¿De que hablas?

-Espera, ¿sabes la verdad?

-¿DE QUE VERDAD HABLAS?

-Hablo de que el hijo de Quinn es de Puck.

Finn quedó mudo unos minutos.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-No, tú debes estar bromeando. ¿Acaso no lo sabías? ¿No era por eso que peleabas con Puck en el pasillo?

-¡NO!-gritó Finn. En ese momento tan doloroso no sabía qué hacer. Aunque, aún así, se sentía aliviado. No era el padre de ese bebe, no debía hacerse cargo de él. Fue como si se quitara ese peso de encima.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes. El bebe de Quinn es de Puck. -dijo Kurt, y esbozó una gran sonrisa al mirar a Finn.

-Tu sabías que yo no estaba enterado, ¿no?-dijo Finn con rabia.

-Si. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, me sientoclaramente atraído hacia tí. Obviamente, tú no hacia mí, pero mientras más cantidad de malas experiencias amorosas tengas, mejor para mí. Así que ve, deja a Quinn, y te deseo lo peor con Rachel-dijo Kurt. Finn estaba por decir 'Gracias', pero Kurt lo apresuró.-¡Vamos! ¿Qué estas esperando?

Finn dejó el auditorio con una sensación rara. Rara pero felíz al fin.


End file.
